Aethernet
Originally an attempt at upgrading old network systems with techné, the Aethernet, (also known as the aeth), evolved in such a way that it became an artificial dimension of its own, with similarities to both the enigmatic Shadow and Astral Realm, albeit cybernetic in nature. Today, the Aethernet allows for information to be shared across entire sectors of galactic space, while also providing a virtual experience for those with comm-links. History The Aethernet was invented in 442 AU, the brainchild of sleeper Mira Andrews. Theorizing that information could be passed via leylines and lagrange points, Andrews developed a satellite that would combine old internet systems with arcane techné. The results would prove staggering as the device improved the processing power of the network to unprecedented heights. Pending... Terminology AI - Artificial Intelligence; entities neither sprite nor user but alive and self-aware. Avatar - One's changeable, physical representation within the net Glitch - Paradox Grid - An area of the net that contains portals to various nodes HUB - A virtual sanctum, a user's personal "Oneiros" in the Aeth LAN - A virtual cabal Navi - A virtual familiar, ergo a sprite that can serve either sleeper or awakened Node - A "realm" on the Aethernet Sprites - Denizens of the Aethernet, "virtual spirits" User - A person who accesses the Aeth Virus - An abyssal manifestation made virtual Using the Aethernet When accessing the local network, a user has three options on how they do so. Augmented Reality (AR) allows for one to percieve the real world with additional features, such as virtual adds over a specific store, an arrow pointing in the direction of your desired destination, or even warning signs to prevent hazardous areas. Vitual Reality (VR) allows users to upload their conscience into the Aethernet. Once this is done, the user's physical body enters a state of sleep, their mind now--- Pending... New Merit: Commlink (•, to •••••) Prerequisites: Requires Computer 1 On purchasing this merit, the player's character gains access to the Aethernet. For each dot purchased in this merit, the player may distribute 2 separate dots into the following sub-merits. Device Rating (•, to •••••) - This defines the rank and practical effects that the Commlink can applied to. • - D Rank: General appliances, bodyware •• - C Rank: As above, public terminals, entertainment systems ••• - B Rank: As above, standard personal electronics, headware, vehicles, drones, home/business terminals •••• - A Rank: As above, security vehicles, research terminals, virtual security devices ••••• - S Rank: As above, High-end devices, security terminals, military vehicles Response (•, to •••••) - This defines how quick you're able to process data, thereby lessening the chance of a glitch, a virtual paradox. Every point equals a -1 to a glitch's dice pool. Firewall (•, to •••••) - This defines your armor and protection against virtual attacks. Every point equals a +1 to resistance checks against being influenced or harmed on the Aethernet. Program (•, to •••••) - This defines how many program abilities a user has access to. Every dot equals 1 program ability. ++Analyze: Allows a user to analyze programs, gather data about users, viruses, other programs, etc etc. Requires a Wits + Computer check. ++Browse: Lets users locate specific targets on the Aeth. Requires a Wits + Computer check. ++Command: Gives a user the power to control things connected to the Aeth, such as surveillance cameras, drones, and such. Requires an Intelligence + Computer check. ++Edit: Grants a user the ability to create, edit, or remove data files of any media type. It works like a combination of word processor and graphic design tool, while also affecting sprites and such found on the Aeth. Requires an Intelligence + Computer check. ++Encrypt: Creates wards, firewalls, virtual defense drones, and security conditions within the Aeth for certain objects or areas. Requires an Intelligence + Computer check. ++Medic: Repairs damaged or corrupted data. Intelligence + Computer. Illegal Programs ++Corrupt - Ruins the data of a target in the Net without destroying it, thereby not activating fail-safe security procedures. Roll Intelligence + Computer, for every success, the target gains a -1 penalty to action rolls while online. This program can also lead to creating viruses if used too much on a given sprite. ++Disarm - Deactivates security wards without triggering alarms. Wits + Computer. ++Nuke - Completely freezes the target as it overloads with bugged action commands. Intelligence + Computer. ++Spoof - Creates false IDs meant to mislead and confuse tracking programs. Roll Intelligence + Computer, per every success, the Spoof ID causes a -1 to all tracking attempts to locate information on you. Category:Technology